As smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) become popular, it has become more common to include a touch panel in an electronic device. Technology for sensing a three-dimensional (3D) touch or a proximity touch as an expansion of a touch has become commercialized.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.